Morgan State University (MSU) as an institution of higher education is experiencing a cycle of intense growth and change. The University has successfully transitioned from a comprehensive university to a doctoral/ professional degree-granting institution. MSU is uniquely situated to make a significant contribution to the training of our nation's underrepresented minorities in the sciences, specifically in the biomedical sciences, at the undergraduate and graduate levels. As a part of this mission, MSU is committed to the development of the research infrastructure of its schools and departments as well as the professional development of the research capabilities of its faculty. The MSU MBRS SCORE program has played an important role in this development and we are requesting a renewal of the program for another four-year funding cycle. The overall long-term goal of SCORE continues to be to consistently to develop the research infrastructure and environment to enhance the research effectiveness of MSU faculty. The specific goals of this renewal of the program are: [unreadable] [unreadable] Goal 1: To increase the number of faculty in SCMNS and other departments that are participating in state-of-the-art biomedical research. [unreadable] Goal 2: To increase research productivity by SCORE faculty and faculty in participating departments. [unreadable] Goal 3: To increase non-MBRS grant funding by SCORE Faculty and faculty in participating departments. [unreadable] [unreadable] This competing renewal application consists of eleven subprojects submitted by faculty in four departments and two schools, the School of Computer, Mathematical and Natural Sciences and the School of Public Health and Policy. These research projects and the SCORE program will enhance and expand the research environment at Morgan State University and continue to allow further advances in biomedical research and training of future biomedical scientists that are underrepresented minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]